tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward and Gordon
Edward and Gordon, retitled Edward Helps Out in American releases, is the second episode of the first season. It first aired on Shining Time Station in the episode A Place Unlike Any Other in 1989. Plot Edward is upset when the engines tease him about him never being allowed out again, but when the driver sees Edward sad, he offers to take him out. Edward has a lovely time out and about, and the next day Gordon boasts to him about pulling the Express, but is debunked when he is later seen pulling a goods train. Gordon is so indignant he stalls on a hill, and Edward comes to help him. Once over the top, Gordon runs ahead, and Edward is left to run down the hill to Maron, where his driver promises him a new coat of paint. Characters * Edward * Gordon * Thomas (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * James (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Maron * The Viaduct (deleted scene) Trivia * In a rare picture, three coaches are seen in the goods shed. They appear to be unmodified versions of the old coaches, painted in LNER Teak livery. * This episode is the first of a handful of composite adaptations, where two stories from the Railway Series are condensed into a single episode. Goofs * James is not meant to appear until Thomas and the Breakdown Train, so his presence creates a continuity error. * The narrator says that "the other engines were all bigger than Edward", but Thomas is smaller. * When Edward leaves the turntable, one side jerks up a little. * Edward's brake coach is backwards. * When Edward says "I'm going out again tomorrow" an empty siding in the background has steam venting from it. * In the siding where steam is venting the rails ends at the bottom. * When Edward puffs out of the shed to shunt trucks the shadow of the camera can be seen. * Edward's cab roof is raised when he is shunting trucks. * In the close-up of Gordon saying "the shame of it", he isn't pulling a train. * Studio equipment is seen in the top left corner when Edward's driver talks to Gordon. * When Edward buffers up behind Gordon the sound comes earlier than it should. * When Gordon says "I've done it!" the ground sinks slightly. * When Edward is puffed out he is wearing James' sad face. * When Edward stops at Maron his paintwork becomes dirty. * In one scene Henry is already in his new shape. * When the narrator says, "Gordon was very cross," there are bushes beside Gordon. We should be able to see the yard and the sheds. * On The Early Years and The Best of Thomas DVD, as Gordon says "The shame of it!" his trucks disappear. * When Edward shunts the trucks, a truck on the next line is missing an eye. Gallery File:EdwardandGordontitlecard.png|Title card File:EdwardHelpsOutUStitlecard.png|Edward Helps Out US title card File:Maron.png|Maron Image:Tidmouthyardfirstseason.jpg Image:Brakevan.jpg Image:Oldbrakecoach.png Image:GordonsHill.jpg Image:MaronStation.jpg File:Edwardcrossingtheviaduct.jpg Image:EdwardandGordon.jpg File:EdwardandGordon1.jpg|Edward File:EdwardandGordon2.jpg|Edward with James' face File:EdwardandGordon3.jpg File:EdwardandGordon4.jpg|Edward at the bottom of Gordon's Hill File:EdwardandGordon5.jpg File:EdwardandGordon6.jpg File:EdwardandGordon7.jpg File:EdwardandGordon9.jpg|Gordon, James, and Edward File:EdwardandGordon10.jpg|Henry and Thomas File:EdwardandGordon11.jpg|Henry, Gordon, Edward, James, and Thomas File:EdwardandGordon12.jpg Image:EdwardandGordon13.PNG File:EdwardandGordon14.png File:EdwardandGordon15.png File:EdwardandGordon16.jpg File:EdwardandGordon17.png|Edward's driver and fireman File:EdwardandGordon18.png File:EdwardandGordon19.png File:EdwardandGordon20.png File:EdwardandGordon21.png File:EdwardandGordon22.png File:EdwardandGordon23.png File:EdwardandGordon24.png File:EdwardandGordon25.png File:EdwardandGordon26.png File:EdwardandGordon27.png|Thomas and Gordon File:EdwardandGordon28.png File:EdwardandGordon29.png File:EdwardandGordon30.png File:EdwardandGordon31.png File:EdwardandGordon32.png File:EdwardandGordon33.png File:EdwardandGordon34.png File:EdwardandGordon35.png File:EdwardandGordon36.png File:EdwardandGordon37.png File:EdwardandGordon38.png File:EdwardandGordon39.png File:EdwardandGordon40.png|Gordon at Maron File:EdwardandGordon41.png File:EdwardandGordon42.png File:EdwardandGordon43.png|Edward's driver File:EdwardandGordon44.png File:EdwardandGordon45.jpg File:EdwardandGordon46.jpg File:EdwardandGordon47.JPG Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes